The present invention relates to a connecting structure for a coaxial cable connector and a method for connecting the same.
Conventionally, for example, to connect and fix a coaxial cable connector such as a jack connector or the like to a coaxial cable for use in an antenna or the like, there is used such a method as shown in FIG. 6. In this conventional method, at first, as shown in FIG. 6, in the end portion of a coaxial cable 1, an insulating inner cover 3 covering a core wire 2 is peeled off to thereby expose the core wire 2 by a predetermined length, an insulating outer cover 5 is peeled off by a predetermined length to thereby expose a braided wire 4 provided on the periphery of the insulating inner cover 3, the thus exposed braided wires 4 are collected together into a bundle, and the thus formed bundle is treated in such a manner that it extends along the outer peripheral face of the insulating outer cover 5.
And, after the core wire 2 is secured and connected to a connecting hole 7 formed in an inner metal contact 6, the inner metal contact 6 and the end portion of the coaxial cable 1 are inserted into a cylindrical-shaped outer metal contact (jack) 8, and they are clamped so that the braided wire 4 can be contacted with the inner face of a contracted portion 8A formed in the base end portion of the outer metal contact 8.
Now, FIG. 7 shows a state in which the contracted portion 8A of the outer metal contact 8 is clamped. Also, FIG. 8 shows a section view taken along the line A--A shown in FIG. 7. As can be seen from FIG. 8, since the contracted portion 8A of the outer metal contact 8 is clamped, the contracted portion 8A and braided wire 4 are electrically connected with each other. By the way, although not shown, the inner and outer metal contacts 6 and 8 are electrically insulated from each other by an insulator.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional coaxial cable connecting structure, because the insulating inner and outer covers 3 and 5 are both made of synthetic resin, they are easily affected by heat, and as the temperature changes, the insulating inner and outer covers 3 and 5 are easy to contract.
If such contraction occurs, then the pressure contact force between the braided wire 4 disposed on the peripheral face of the insulating outer cover 5 and the contracted portion 8A of the outer metal contact 8 is caused to vary; and, if such variations in the pressure contact force occur, then there can be generated a gap between the braided wire 4 and the contracted portion 8A of the outer metal contact 8. Due to generation of such gap, not only there can occur an electric connection failure, but also the braided wire 4 can be easily oxidized, resulting in the unstabilized electrical connection.
Also, since the braided wires 4 are tied up in a single bundle and are thereby collected together at a single local portion of the peripheral face of the insulating outer cover 5, noises can invade from the portions thereof where no braided wire 4 is disposed.
Further, it is difficult to sort out the braided wires 4 from the periphery of the insulating inner cover 3; that is, such sorting operation is poor in efficiency.